movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (M)
Outline Of Movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 is the last part of the seventh novel in the Harry Potter series written by J.K Rowling and featuring Harry Potter. There are seven other movies in the Harry Potter series. They are Harry Potter And The Philosopher's Stone (PG), Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets(PG), Harry Potter and the Prisoner Of Azkaban (PG), Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire(M), Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix(M), Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (M), Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (M). Plot Harry guesses that Lord Voldemort has a Horcrux stored in Bellatrix’s vault, since she seemed so worried about it, and he persuades Griphook the goblin to help him break into the vault. With Griphook’s help, Harry, Ron, and Hermione break in and steal the Hufflepuff Cup from the vault, then escape on the back of a dragon. Harry learns from a vision of Lord Voldemort’s that the final Horcrux is at Hogwarts, so they travel to the nearby village of Hogsmeade. There they meet Aberforth, Dumbledore’s brother, who helps them get into Hogwarts through a painting by summoning Neville Longbottom, who has been organizing meetings of Dumbledore’s Army in the hidden Room of Requirement. Harry asks the members of the D.A., who are all his supporters, if they can think of an important item associated with the school, hoping such an item might be the final Horcrux. Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood tell him about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. While Harry looks for the diadem, the professors and students of Hogwarts rally to his defense, having been warned that Voldemort is on his way. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters attack the school in a great battle, and Harry finds the diadem and Ron and Hermione destroy the diadem Horcrux in the Chamber Of Secrets. Harry witnesses Voldemort murdering Snape in order to take possession of Dumbledore’s powerful wand (since Snape killed Dumbledore, Snape is presumably the wand’s true master until someone kills him). Before he dies, Snape gives Harry his memories, extracted for viewing in the Pensieve. Harry goes to the Pensieve in the headmaster’s office and views the most important moments of Snape’s life. He learns that he has been completely mistaken about Snape, who loved Harry’s mother, Lily Potter, his whole life. Snape had spent his entire adult life spying on Lord Voldemort for Dumbledore and working to protect Harry. From one of Snape’s conversations with Dumbledore, Harry learns that there’s a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside him (Harry is in fact the final Horcrux), and that he will have to let Lord Voldemort kill him before Voldemort can die. He goes into the forest and lets Voldemort kill him, then wakes up in a dreamlike version of King’s Cross train station, where Dumbledore meets him and tells him that he hasn’t died, and that the protective charm Lily Potter placed on Harry is kept alive inside of Lord Voldemort, because Lord Voldemort used Harry’s blood to reconstitute himself. Thus, Lord Voldemort could not kill Harry, and Harry can now go back and finish him off. Lord Voldemort takes Harry, whom he believes to be dead, back to Hogwarts to demand its surrender. The students and teachers defy Lord Voldemort, and Neville uses the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the giant snake, Nagini, which was the last Horcrux keeping Lord Voldemort invulnerable. A final battle erupts, and Harry reveals that he’s still alive and kills Lord Voldemort in a duel while Molly kills Bellatrix in battle. In an Epilogue set nineteen years later, Harry is married to Ginny and is sending their children to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are married, and are also sending one of their children to Hogwarts. R.I.P to all who died during the Battle Of Hogwarts and who died during the Harry Potter Films. Harry Potter and the Deatly Hallows Part 2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deatly Hallows Part 2 Cover Harry Potter7.jpg|Harry Potter Ron Weasley7.jpg|Ron Weasley Hermione Granger7.jpg|Hermione Granger Luna Lovegood7.jpg|Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom7.jpg|Neville Longbottom Ginny Weasley7.jpg|Ginny Weasley Seamus7.jpg|Seamus Finnigan Tonks and Remus7.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin Fred and George7.jpg|Fred and George Weasley Molly Weasley7.jpg|Molly Weasley Arthur Weasley7.PNG|Arthur Weasley Dumbledore7.jpg|Dumbledore Hoarce Slughorn7.png|Professor Horace Slughorn Professor McGonaggal7.jpg|Professor McGonagal Draco Malfoy7.png|Draco Malfoy Snape7.jpg|Snape Hagrid7.jpg|Hagrid Filch7.jpg|Filch Narcissa Malfoy7.jpeg|Narcissa Malfoy Lucius Malfoy7.jpeg|Lucius Malfoy Lord Voldermort7.jpeg|Lord Voldermort Bellatrix.png|Bellatrix Lestrange Fenrir Greyback7.jpg|Fenrir Greyback Kingsely.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Professor Flitwick.png|Professor Flitwick Professor Trelawney7.png|Professor Trelawney Professor Sprout7.png|Professor Sprout Main Characters Harry Potter - Daniel Radcliffe Ron Weasley - Rupert Grint Hermione Granger - Emma Watson Luna Lovegood- Evanna Lynch Neville Longbottom - Matthew Lewis Ginny Weasley- Bonnie Wright Seamus Finnigan- Devon Murray Nymphadora Tonks- Natalia Tena Remus Lupin- David Thewlis Fred Weasley- James Phelps George Weasley- Oliver Phelps Molly Weasley- Julie Walters Arthur Weasley- Mark williams Professor Dumbledore - Michael Gambon Horace Slughorn- Jim Broadbent Professor McGonagall - Maggie Smith Draco Malfoy - Tom Felton Professor Snape - Alan Rickman Hagrid - Robbie Coltrane Filch - David Bradley Narcissa Malfoy- Helen McCrory Lucius Malfoy- Jason Isaacs Lord Voldermort- Ralph Fiennes Bellatrix Lestrange- Helena Bonham Carter Fenrir Greyback- Dave Legeno Kingsley Shacklebolt- George Harris Professor Pomona Sprout- Miriam Margolyes Professor Sybill Patricia Trelawney- Emma Thompson Professor Filius Flitwick- Warwick Davis Category:Movie Category:Harry Potter Series Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:M Category:Friendship Category:Drama Category:Deceased